In many areas of technology it is necessary to connect a first fluid-carrying component fluidically and mechanically to a second fluid-carrying component. In order to achieve this simply, a fluid line coupling can be used. Such fluid line couplings can be used in particular in internal combustion engines, preferably in motor vehicles, for example, in order to connect fluid-carrying lines to one another or to components to which fluid needs to be supplied or from which a fluid must be led away. Such fluid line couplings are feasible, for example, inside a cooling circuit. However, such fluid line couplings can be used particularly advantageously in the area of a fresh air system. Such a fluid line coupling is particularly suitable in the area of a charging device, in particular an exhaust gas turbocharger, in order to connect a fresh air line to an inlet of the charging device and/or in order to connect a fresh air line to an outlet of the charging device.
In order that such a fluid line coupling can be used within the framework of a series assembly, it must be comparatively easy to handle. In addition, it should also be usable for poorly accessible or poorly visible regions so that it can be mounted in particular blind and/or without tools. Furthermore, such a fluid line coupling should be comparatively easy to dismount or separate again, also preferably blind and/or without tools.